futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Brazilian International War (RickUniverse)
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Southern Rebels Side: South Brazil, Argentina, USA, Chile, Portugal | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| Brazilian Government Side: Brazil, Bolivia, Paraguay, Venezuela, UK (Only in the UK-Argentina Period) |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Commanders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Colonel Carlos do Amaral Roberto Viana Leandra Goulart | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"|President Tulio Menezes Rubem Duarte |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Troops Numbers |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|South Brazil: 1,900,000 Argentina: 210,000 Chile: 3,800 USA: 400,000 Portugal: 8,000 | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"|Brazil: 2,100,000 Bolivia: 50,000 Paraguay: 25,000 Venezuela: 500,000 UK 32,000 (UK-Argentina War) |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Casualties |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|South Brazil: 1,400,000 Argentina: 140,000 Chile: 2,000 USA: 89,000 Portugal: 600 | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"|Brazil: 1,350,000 Bolivia: 34,000 Paraguay: 21,000 Venezuela: 289,000 UK: 6,000 (UK-Argentina War) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; border-top: #aaa 1px dotted"| Around 4,145,000 Civillian Killed |} The Brazilian International War was an International Armed Conflict that occurred between June 2016 and October 2027. The conflict began after the government's political crisis hit the south of the country, causing the second time in the history of Brazil a separatist movement. The long war lasted 11 years and killed about 8-9 million people, being the ancestor for the Venezuelan Civil War (2026-2032), the WW3 (2032-3029) and the Serbia-Italy War (2028-2033). Pre-War (2015) In 2015, the states of RS and PR did debts with the Brazilian Government, forcing the state to deny complete salaries to the RS and PR states staff, like policemen and teachers. This were the kick start. In May 2016, the Federal Government removed the States governors and implemented others, who refused to raise the executive staff salary. In June, the governors raised the Legislative Staff salaries, causing riots and protests. Also, to pay full salaries to the Legislative, they cut funds from the Healthcare and infrastructure. In the last week of June, the former Brazilian army Colonel Carlos do Amaral conned the governor of the state of RS and declared independence from the Federal government, with the help of the police and the RS Army. Separatist War (2016-2018) With the Declaration of Independence, the federal government sent 15,000 soldiers to Porto Alegre to contain the act.On entering the city, the soldiers were met by gunfire by small groups of deserters and veterans of the Army. On 9 July, the Army got into the north of the city, surrounding the International Airport. In 15 July, Colonel Carlos received money and support from Argentina, after a Brazilian bombing against a major road in South RS controlled by the Separatists, which killed 50 people; 30 brazilians and 20 foreigners-7 from Argentina. In December, 2016, Carlos finally managed to drive out the state troopers, now having full control over it. In 2017, the President dies after a severe car accident, and Tulio Menezes, the Vice-President,has became the Leader of Brazil. In February 2017, Bolivia sent 10,000 soldiers to help Brazil against the "Fascist Pigs". In March 2017, Argentina sold artillery pieces to the Southern Separatists. In 28/04/2017, the Separatists conquered the capital of the Southern state of SC, with the help of the local population. In August 2017, Brazil bombed Porto Alegre for 8 days, killing 4,000 people. In Counter-Attack, the South Brazil make a strike in the Brazilian Fleet Blockade in Rio Grande, a port in the South RS, sinking 4 destroyers in only one day. The attacks continued for 36 more days, until the Brazilian Fleet retreated to the state of PR. In February 2018, Brazil has lost PR to South Brazil after a 40 days battle, which killed 47.000 people. Fearing a invasion, Paraguay aligned with Brazil, and started fighting against the Separatists. At this point, The International War has begun. International War (2018-2027) São Paulo Crisis (2018-2023) With help of Argentina, South Brazil has start the bombing of São Paulo, a bloody 5 years battle. The weak air force of Paraguay tried to stop the convoy line in Southeastern Paraná, unsuccessfully. In 2020, Leandra Goulart, the only Female commander of South Brazil, ordered a massive attack in the State of MS (Mato Grosso do Sul) and then attack Paraguay, in a 16 days operation. Complaints involving genocide made by the Federal Government of Brasil against their enemy people (which killed 20.000) and possible Terrorism & human trafficking by the South Brazil was the reason for the beginning of a Coalition in 2019, lead by USA, with the participation of Chile, Portugal and Mexico (the last nation withdrew from the Coalition in 2022). In 2021, the Field Marshall of South Brazil, Roberto Viana, was arrested by the Special Ops of Brazil, during the São Paulo crisis. He was relased three years later, in 2024, after a rebellion among the Special Ops squads. In 2 May 2023, the bombing stopped and all the South Brazil troops withdrew from the state of SP. 2.006.000 were killed, mainly civilians. BRICS War (2019-2022) Counter-Attack (2025) UK-Argentina War (2024-2025) In 12 December 2024, a amount of 5,000 Argentinean soldiers landed in the Falklands Islands and occupied it. In immediate response, the UK was send 10,000 soldiers to the surroundings of the Islands and other 7.000 to fight the Rebels in open sea. In 19 December, UK made an attack in the Argentinean Ports near Uruguay. The war lasted until 5 March 2025, when a peace treaty has signed by the leaders of both nations. Operation Heart of the Hell (2025-2027) Category:Wars Category:Brazil Category:South America Category:Geopolitics 2020s